


The Slug Club Dinner

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gen, Secret Crush, The Slug Club (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: Harry gets a night off his detention with Snape but has to go to the Slug Club dinner. He finds himself attending with Ginny Weasley, his secret crush. Set during HBP, some dialogue taken from book and movie.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	The Slug Club Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> My first story back for a very long time, so please be gentle LOL Thanks to Breanie and Dusk, who have always been so encouraging, it really helps!

Harry Potter fidgeted in his seat in the Gryffindor common room, looking up from time to time to the stairs that lead to the girls dormitory but there was still no sign of Hermione. 

He'd been relieved when Professor Macgonagall had asked him to stay back after his Transfiguration lesson to tell him his detention with Professor Snape had been cancelled that night as the man had unexpectedly recalled a prior engagement. 

His heart had lifted, with hopes of calling an extra practice for his Quidditch team, and more opportunities to spend time with Ginny. He knew he was pathetic but he would take whatever time he could get alone with her whenever he could. 

But Professor Macgonagall had shot his hopes down immediately, reminding him that he was now free to attend Professor Slughorn's dinner and that she had already alerted him he would be there. 

So here he was, dressed in his finest, which was why he was fidgeting. His recent growth spurt meant his shirt was a little tight and the sleeves just didn't feel right, and he kept tugging them down. 

He looked up at the sound of someone coming down the stairs and to his great delight, it was Ginny. He watched as she peered around the common room, sighing in relief as she made her way down the last of the stairs. 

She started when she saw him, coming over to him. He stood immediately.

“Hi, don't you look nice?” she commented, giving him the once over. 

He stood taller at her praise. “Thanks, you look great too. Avoiding someone?” he guessed with a smile. 

“I don't know what you mean,” she replied, winking. “Do you want to walk down together? I mean, you are going to Slughorn's, aren't you?” 

“Yeah I am, and sure, let's go. After you, mi'lady,” he bowed, already forgetting about waiting for Hermione. 

“Don't you start,” she growled playfully, as she lead them out of the common room. She glanced at her watch. “Would you mind if we take a detour past the library? I just want to see Luna quickly.” 

“Your wish is my command,” he joked. 

She stopped and turned back to him, and he realised just how close she was. 

“Oh Harry James, if only that were true,” she said softly, “ the things I would ask of you!” Her eyes sparkled with mischief and maybe, something else...

No, it was just his wishful thinking...but he quite liked the way she'd called him Harry James. He gulped, wondering just what she would ask of him if he had the power to grant her wishes. 

She chuckled. “Come on then, don't want to be too late. Belby will have eaten both our meals otherwise.” 

She grabbed his hand and tugged him along; he was content to follow her as she prattled on about Belby, a Ravenclaw in the year above Harry. 

They arrived at the library in good time and Harry waited while she quickly spoke to Luna, who looked over Ginny's shoulder and waved to him. He waved back, Ginny returned to his side and together they made their way down to Professor Slughorn's rooms. 

Ginny was telling him a story about Ron and a spider and they were both laughing as they entered the full room. 

“Ah, Miss Weasley and finally, Mr Potter! So good of you to join us,” boomed Professor Slughorn, gesturing to the table. 

Everyone else was already seated, including a disgruntled Hermione. Harry shot her a look of apology, as he and Ginny were seated across from her; the last seats available. 

“ Bout time, I was getting mighty hungry,” a thin boy nearby said quietly to his neighbour. 

Harry leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear. “Let me guess, that's Belby?” 

Ginny snorted and nodded, as she folded her napkin on her lap. 

Harry copied her and looked back over at Hermione. She looked between him and Ginny, then gave him a pleased look, which he decided to ignore. 

The first course, soup, was served. Slughorn dominated the conversation, taking the time to ask questions of each of his guests, and drawing out their family history. 

Despite Belby's atrocious table manners, Harry was impressed that his uncle had created the Wolfsbane potion, knowing how much Remus relied on it each full moon. Slughorn seemed impressed too, until Belby, whose first name was Marcus, mentioned he rarely saw his famous uncle as he and his father didn't get along.  
To Harry's amusement, he saw Slughorn's regard for Marcus diminish rapidly and he turned his attention to Blaise Zabini. 

During the meals, Ginny was updating him on all the attendees. 

“That's the Carrow twins, Floria and Hestia, both Slytherin's,” she confided, gesturing discreetly at two identical girls across the table from them. “They're fourth years. Oh, I do wish McLaggen would shut up,” she groaned softly. 

“Why is he here?” asked Harry, buttering some bread which Ginny immediately stole. 

“Hey, my information doesn't come for free,” she stated, at his amused look. “His uncle is quite connected at the ministry. I've heard dad mention him sometimes.” She wrinkled her nose which made him think Mr Weasley wasn't a fan of McLaggen's uncle. 

The second course started and Slughorn now turned his attention to Hermione. 

“Oh my parent's are dentists,” she announced, and the room stilled. 

Harry and Ginny, who of course, had known this already, continued eating but everyone else simply stared at Hermione in bewilderment. 

“He fixes people's teeth,” she hurriedly explained. “One time,” she laughed nervously, unused to so much one on one attention from her peers, “this boy bit my father's hand.” 

The silence was deafening and Hermione blushed, but then Ginny let out huge laugh, slapping the table and drawing the attention to herself. 

“Oh your poor dad,” she laughed, “ you know I heard a joke about dentists. When is the best time to go to the dentist?” she asked, looking around at everyone. 

Most looked bewildered but Harry responded grandly. “Tell me, Ginny, when is the best time to go to the dentist?” 

“I'm glad you asked, Harry,” she replied cheekily. She took a deep breath and announced, “ Tooth hurty. Get it? Two thirty...tooth hurty?” 

Hermione giggled and Harry grinned. It wasn't until Slughorn himself let out a guffaw that the others smiled politely and some let out a small laugh, even while it was clear they just didn't understand the joke. 

Hermioe shot Ginny a grateful look and Ginny winked back at her.  
Slughorn then turned his attention to the Carrow twins. 

Harry couldn't help but stare as the twins replied together, completely in sync. 

“A bit creepy, isn't it?” Ginny whispered. “Imagine if Fred and George spoke like that? It's bad enough when they finish each other's sentences.” 

She then went on to regale him with a story about Fred and George swapping identities, which made him laugh out loud as he imagined the confusion of their Great Aunt Muriel as to which twin she was telling off. 

“You'll meet her at Bill and Fleur's wedding over the summer,” confided Ginny. “Wherever her tiara goes, so does she!” 

“Will it be a big wedding then? I've never been to a wedding before,” said Harry, watching the plates disappear after their main course was done.

“ I'm not sure. I think Fleur would like a big wedding, her family is pretty well known in France, and with our family, well, there's a lot of people to invite. But with all that's going on, it may well end up being just family and closest friends. Still, you better save me a dance, Harry James!” she laughed. 

There it was again – Harry James. 

“What about Dean, will he be invited?” he asked, and the smile fell off her face. 

“I'm not sure,” she said stiffly, before her face softened. “I really don't know what's going to happen with me and Dean, actually.” 

Because she seemed so sad, he put his hand over hers on the table and squeezed. She looked at him, smiling her silent thanks. 

“And now we have Mr Potter himself,” announced Slughorn, just as the desserts began to appear. 

All heads turned his way as they waited for Slughorn's inquisituon to begin. 

“Oh Harry, it's your favourite dessert, ;Profiteroles with butterbeer sauce',” exclaimed Ginny, moving his right in front of him. It was so high it nearly covered his face

“What?” he asked, never having had it before. 

“Go ahead, my boy, eat up, you're as skinny as a rake,” boomed Slughorn. He turned his attention to Melinda Bobbin and continued prattling on. 

“ You heard him, eat up,” whispered Ginny, grinning. 

“Thanks, I owe you,” he whispered back. 

Ginny smiled wickedly and he knew she would collect on his vow. She looked over to Hermione, only to see her friend blush and look down. Following her friend's last gaze, her eyes narrowed in on Cormac McLaggen licking his fingers. Hmm, interesting...

“Wanna get out of here?” Ginny asked Harry. 

Harry set down his fork and nodded. Despite the great food at Hogwarts and Mrs Weasley's huge amounts of food over the summer months, he still found he couldn't stomach a lot of rich food. 

“Get ready to run,” she whispered conspiritually, then raised her voice slightly. “Hey Marcus, want my dessert, I'm full.” 

“Yeah, thanks, er,...” Marcus actually looked embarassed he didn't remember her name.

“Ginny,” she supplied, pushing her dessert over to Harry, who passed it along. 

Marcus tucked into it like he hadn't eaten for days. Slughorn shot him an annoyed look as food sprayed over the table, then – 

BANG!

As the green smoke cleared, Marcus Belby was left with green hair and a green face. People started laughing and pointing at him, as Slughorn called the house elves to clean up; his annoyance evident.

“ It's a Weasley Wizard Wheeze prototype,” laughed Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand. “Come on, let's get out of here.” 

They raced down the hall, laughing. 

“Did you see his face?” laughed Ginny. 

“He eats like my cousin,” chuckled Harry, as they turned a corner and stopped to regain their breath. 

“Harry, I'm going to the library to walk Luna back to her common room. Do you want to come too?” she offered. 

“Sure,” he replied, and they set off companionably. “ is everything all right with Luna?” 

Ginny shrugged. “Some of her dormmates aren't nice to her. They take her things and hide them. Luna doesn't really care too much about material possessions but I don't like them taking advantage of her, so I check on her every now and then.” 

“You're a good friend, Ginny,” he told her. 

“It's Luna,” she said simply, “ and she's been a good friend to me.” 

Harry smacked himself in the head. “ Oh shit, we forgot Hermione!” Again, he added to himself. 

“We're nearly at the library, we could grab Luna and go back for Hermione, or you could go back yourself,” she suggested, turning the corner to the library. 

“ Let's get Luna and go back for Hermione,” he reasoned. 

“Maybe she wanted to be left behind,” said Ginny chuckling. “ I saw McLaggen give her the eye.” 

Harry groaned. “ Do me a favour and don't tell Ron that,” he asked. 

“That'd be another one you owe me,” she reminded him, “besides, maybe Ron should know there are other guys who would like to get to know Hermione, it might make him appreciate her more.”

He stopped her. “Please, Ginny, do this for me? Don't tell Ron.” 

She gulped at the pleading look in his eyes. Merlin, she would promise him her firstborn if he looked at her like that again. 

“I won't, Harry. Promise,” she said, eyes blazing with honesty. 

The air was thick with something; Harry could feel it but couldn't tear his eyes away from Ginny's, unaware she was having the same problem. 

“Hello, you two. You know, there's a nice broom closet just down that way,” said Luna cheerfully, carrying her books close to her chest. 

Harry and Ginny stared at her, then back at each other, both blushing madly. 

“What, what are you – began Ginny.

“Why would we – oh!” realised Harry, blushing. 

“We're here to walk you back to your common room, Luna,” Ginny said hurriedly, looking anywhere but at Harry. 

“That's nice. How was your dinner?” asked Luna. “Was the vampire there? Minister Scrimgeour” 

Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks. 

“Er, no, it was just for the students,” said Ginny. 

“Oh, pity,” shrugged Luna. “I would have liked to ask him some questions.” 

They walked together, chatting about their lessons, until they reached the Ravenclaw common room. 

“Thanks for walking me, sorry I interrupted your snogging time. Good night,” said Luna, turning and going to talk to the eagle knocker on the door. 

As they walked up to the Gryffindor common room they tried to ignore what Luna had suggested, instead talking about Quidditch and some plays they wanted to try out with the team at the next practice. They were nearing their destination when Ginny slowed her pace. 

He turned to look at her, a question in his eyes. 

“I had a really good time tonight, Harry, thanks,” she said. 

He realised he had had a good time too. For a short time, he was just another student attending the Slug Club dinner. Ginny had made it a fun evening for him, and he'd actually not had time to think about Malfoy or Voldemort. She was easy to talk to and a lot of fun. 

“Me too,” he told her. “Actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.” 

They approached their common room, but both appeared to be in no hurry. Ginny hesitated before going in, making the portrait question her. 

“Well, in or out?” the Fat Lady demanded. “I don't have all night.” 

Before Ginny could answer, Hermione came round the corner and headed for them. 

“Just waiting for Hermione,” Ginny told the portrait. “Hey,” she said to Hermione, when she joined them. 

“I was hoping you would wait for me,” she chastised Harry. 

“It was my fault, Hermione, I dragged him with me to meet Luna at the library to walk her back to her common room,” explained Ginny quickly, shooting Harry an apologetic look. 

“Is she still being targeted by her dorm mates?” asked Hermione as she gave the password and the door swung open. 

Harry vowed to be there more for his friends, knowing he had been distracted by Malfoy and also his lessons with Dumbledore. He hated to think of Luna being bullied. 

Ginny nodded, allowing Hermione to enter first. Harry gestured for her to go ahead and she did, glancing around to see if Dean was waiting for her. To her relief, he was not. 

Ron was sitting on the lounge in front of the fire, reading the latest issue of Quidditch Monthly. He put it down as they approached him.

“Well, how was it?” he asked them. 

“It was all right?” replied Hermione and Ginny, the former without enthusiasm. 

“Yeah?” asked Ron, perking up. 

“I had a great time,” said Harry, and they all looked at him. “What?” he asked defensively. “No Snape, good food and good company. Trust me, a hundred times better than detention. A thousand, even!” 

Ginny and Hermione laughed. 

“Yes, Harry enjoyed dessert,” said Hermione sweetly, and told Ron what had happened. 

“Well, I'm off to bed. Someone owes me some favours and I want to give this a lot of thought,” said Ginny. 

“Me?” asked Ron, in alarm. 

“No, you're off the hook this time,” chuckled Ginny, ruffling his hair. 

“Geroff,” he shrugged away from her. 

“Good night,” she called, already heading for the stairs. 

“Night Ginny, good night,” they chorused. 

Hermione moved to sit next to Ron on the lounge, but Harry watched Ginny as she went to go up the stairs. 

She paused and looked back at him, giving him a smile he hadn't seen her give to anyone before, not even Dean. 

“Good night, Harry James,” she said softly

His chest monster roared in approval as he smiled back, and she disappeared quickly up the stairs. 

Feeling ridiculously happy, he left his two best friends chatting in front of the fire as he went to the boy's staircase and up to his dorm to his bed, where he was sure he would dream about Ginny again that night.


End file.
